muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Productions that have been edited on video
Your Thoughts What does everybody think of this page? Does anybody think it needs improvements? Also, what would be the best list category for it? I have read that the video releases of Muppet Babies have been the syndication edits, but the only source has been message board posts, so I didn't put that there. I also haven't yet put in the fact that the Jim Henson Video releases of Muppet Babies only include one "Go bye-bye" tag. --Minor muppetz 23:13, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Also, I think we should avoid mentioning clips that are edited in direct-to-video compilations on this page. --Minor muppetz 23:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nice, I think this is a useful list! It would help if we included a brief mention of what's been cut here. For those where there are too many to list, we could just say "see article" or something. There's no sense in maintaining two occurances for those cases where the cuts where exhaustive. But it would be a helpful quick reference for the TMS and SS episodes. —Scott (talk) 02:46, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::I agree with Scott; it's a good idea, but more specifics are neeedd. For things like Emmet Otter and Muppet Family Christmas which have surfaced in so many versions, just a note ("multiple edits, see article") is indeed better, but for some of the others, the edit is as slight as a few seconds trim or a logo replacement. Also, personally, I'd include The Street We Live On in a seperate heading, along with the 25th anniversary special, since both aired in different forms on TV than on home video, but it's not "editing" in the same sense as the others, just some material was swapped out; in general, it seems that the video and broadcast versions of these were prepared simultaneously and *intentionally* included differences, which isn't quite the same as trimming something for copyright issues or political correctness or parts of a scene missing. Oh, and personally, I wouldn't mess with the Muppet Babies including only one closing tag for tapes with two episodes and so on, especially since it's now noted here on the talk page. That strikes me as closer to the Muppet Show compilations which mix and match footage. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:48, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::I wonder if each release of the edits should be noted (for example, one release of Episode 119: Vincent Price had three edits another only had one edit, and the other had no edits). I've also started thinking about Muppet guest appearances on variety shows where episodes have been released. I guess those rules should be similar to the rules of Category: Celebrities, where if the Muppet portions are somehow edited, we note that, but not other edits (the 1980s Saturday Night Live videos were edited, and parts of some of the "Land of Gorch" sketches were cut, so I guess for that we'd only count the "Land of Gorch" edits). I guess that the Muppets Magic DVD would count as a compilation, so if any sketches were edited, we shouldn't note them on this page. --Minor muppetz 04:04, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, outside of Gorch, I wouldn't mess with documenting guest appearances and such, since any edits to those are or should be documented on that page and there's not a lot of value in repeating edits to a single episode of The Cosby Show here. Keep it focused on the Muppet programs only (which is a lot to be going on with anyway), and as for differing edits, just put it as "various," since specifics are on the video pages. This could use a more concise title as well, but I can't think of it now ("Home Video Edits" might fit the bill), and that can be discussed later. I'm taking the talk tag off. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:37, 15 May 2008 (UTC)